Leonard McCoy
: For the counterpart in ''Star Trek: Phase II, see Leonard McCoy (STNV).'' | occupation = | title = chief medical officer | stationed = Starfleet Medical | rank = Rear Admiral, Upper Half | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Jocelyn "Honey" (née Darnell or Leland) McCoy, Princess Teresa of Serenidad, Teri Hatfield | children = Joanna McCoy, Barbara McCoy (daughters); David McCoy (II), Jimmy McCoy (sons) | mother = Eleanora McCoy | father = David McCoy | siblings = | relatives = Robert Macy McCoy, Margaret {née Demarest) McCoy (ancestors), Thomas Jackson "T.J." McCoy (grandfather), Beatrice McCoy (great aunt), Minnie McCoy (paternal aunt), Horatio McCoy (descendant) | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = DeForest Kelley | image2 = McCoy2364.jpg | caption2 = Admiral McCoy, 2364 }} Leonard Horatio McCoy, MD, was the noted chief medical officer, of the and during the late 23rd century. He was born in 2227 in the "Old South" region of North America on Earth, the son of David McCoy and Eleanora McCoy. ( ; novelization; ) McCoy was an infant during an interstellar conference, between the Klingons and the Federation, held on Earth. His grandfather, Dr. T.J. McCoy, a physician at Emory University in Atlanta, Georgia, helped a Klingon officer with regenerating a limb. ( ) McCoy attended the University of Mississippi during the mid-2240s, where he met Emony Dax, who was visiting Earth to judge a gymnastics competition. ( ; ) :The episode suggests he had not yet decided to study medicine. Early career In 2251, McCoy was placed in charge of a massive inoculation program on Dramia II. ( ) :The novelization of this episode, in , refers to McCoy as being an ''advanced intern, which would place the mission a year or so after his graduation from medical school.'' Two years later, he would develop a revolutionary neurosurgical procedure. ( ) Sometime prior to McCoy's service on Enterprise, he spent a year doing "pure research" at Cornell University's medical facility in New York City. ( ) He was later part of a Starfleet mission to Capella IV. Knowledge gained from this short visit would become useful. ( ) :McCoy is wearing a uniform with an ''Enterprise assignment patch, so this mission may have been anytime between the events of -- in which McCoy is not present and in which the older-style uniforms are still in use -- and .'' Marriage McCoy was married to Jocelyn (aka "Honey") McCoy ( , , ), with whom he had a daughter, Joanna. ( ) They were divorced by the time McCoy had become chief medical officer on Enterprise. :Different continuities chronicle the initial separation, and later divorce, as being at different times in McCoy's life. The ''reasons for the breakup differ as well.'' The five-year mission McCoy would join the crew of the in 2266, replacing Dr. Mark Piper as chief medical officer. :In the novelization of in , Dr. Piper was a fill-in for McCoy, who was said to be away on a "study leave". He was the first xenophysician to treat a Horta, by applying a bandage of thermoconcrete to the silicon-based lifeform. ( ) In 2273, McCoy successfully performed open-heart surgery on Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, despite the Enterprise being under attack and reluctance from Sarek's son Spock to donate blood. ( ) In 2268, McCoy was diagnosed with xenopolycythemia and given one year to live. Shortly thereafter, the Enterprise encountered the Fabrini asteroid-ship Yonada where he met their high priestess, Natira. McCoy fell in love with Natira and consented to the implanting of an instrument of obedience in his head so that he could stay with her. He later changed his mind and decided to return to Enterprise. A cure for xenopolycythemia was found in the Fabrini databanks. ( ) Soon after the end of the Enterprise s first Five Year Mission, McCoy would leave Starfleet. ( comic: ; ) Later career , circa 2272]] On stardate 7210, McCoy was "drafted" back into Starfleet by Admiral James Kirk, using a "little-known, seldom-used reserve activation clause" and was place back into duty as chief medical officer during the V'Ger encounter. He would continue to serve aboard the Enterprise upon the conclusion of the mission. ( ) :Per the novelization of , much of the diagnostic instrumentation on the refit ''Enterprise was based on McCoy's and Spock's translations of ancient Fabrini texts.'' By stardate 8130.3, Dr. McCoy would serve as a Starfleet Academy instructor aboard the Enterprise under Captain Spock. He also suggested that his friend Admiral Kirk should not have accepted a 'desk job'. McCoy was present in main engineering following an attack by Khan Noonien Singh when Captain Spock entered the radioactive dilithium chamber and saved the Enterprise. McCoy objected, but Spock performed a Vulcan nerve pinch and a mind meld to imprint his katra onto McCoy. ( ) McCoy would later become a part of a plot to steal Enterprise and return to Genesis to recover Spock's body. Although Enterprise was destroyed by rogue Klingons, the crew commandeered the attacking bird of prey to transport McCoy and the rejuvenated Spock to Vulcan. Spock's katra was restored via an ancient Vulcan technique known as the fal-tor-pan. ( ). McCoy later participated in a plan to time travel back to 20th-century San Francisco to recover a pair of Humpback Whales. As a token of appreciation for saving the Earth, all charges against McCoy were dismissed, and he was assigned to the newly commissioned [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]]. ( ) Shortly after stardate 9522, Enterprise was sent to escort Klingon Chancellor Gorkon to Earth for peace talks. When the Enterprise appeared to fire on Kronos One, Dr. McCoy beamed aboard with Captain Kirk to assist with casualties. McCoy attempted to save the life of Gorkon, but failed. Kirk and McCoy were arrested, tried, and given a life sentence on the asteroid Rura Penthe. McCoy and Kirk were able to escape and were rescued by Spock. They soon discovered a second conspiracy and were able to disrupt a second assassination attempt. McCoy assisted Spock in performing "surgery" on a photon torpedo so that it would home in on the plasma trail of Klingon General Chang's cloaked ship. ( ) McCoy touring the with Data in 2364]] In 2360, McCoy assisted Nyota Uhura, now an admiral and head of Starfleet Intelligence, and a Starfleet medical team in the identification and treatment of a disease that manifested symptoms resembling both an ancient Romulan illness, the Gnawing, and Rigelian fever. ( ) On stardate 41153.7, the 137-year-old Admiral McCoy inspected the medical facilities of the . He commented on the significance of the ship's name to Lieutenant Commander Data, while also comparing the android to a Vulcan. ( ) By 2376, McCoy would fall gravely ill. Spock came to Earth to spend the last few months of the Doctor's life at his side. |Good Will}} He would later be buried atop a mountain on Veridian III, along side his friend, James Kirk ( : "Home") Alternate continuities ''Absolute Horizon McCoy met his wife Jocelyn via her older brother, John Leland, in Atlanta, when McCoy was in medical school and John Leland was studying law. One of the reasons McCoy left Starfleet at the end of James T. Kirk's first five-year mission as captain of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] was because he had written a scathing message criticizing the admiral in charge of Starfleet Medical's budget for not allocating the funds necessary to improve education about treating the Federation's non-human members. ''Arc of the Wolf McCoy's first meeting with future shipmates and friends Spock and Montgomery Scott was in a spaceport waiting lounge in 2232, though Spock was then a toddler with his parents -- Sarek and Amanda Grayson -- and McCoy (age 5) and Scott (10) didn't tell each other their names. (''Arc of the Wolf: Distant Horizons: "Wait") ''Orion Press Ca. 2257, Leonard McCoy was a medical officer assigned to the scout [[USS Pegasus (NCC-612)|USS ''Pegasus]]. ("The Difference") In addition to Joanna, McCoy had two sons via Princess Teresa of Serenidad, David "Davey" II (b. 2289) and James "Jimmy" (b. 2291), who were both killed by assassins in 2294. (Bloodlines) After the deaths of his second wife and sons, and the disappearances of Montgomery Scott and James Kirk, McCoy was promoted to vice admiral and made Starfleet Surgeon General. (Lexicon M-N, 2010 revision) McCoy perished from an incurable viral lung infection in 2384. He spent his last few weeks on Vulcan at Spock's family estate, his old friend by his side. McCoy was buried in the family vault in Atlanta. His daughter Joanna inherited all of his possessions. (Until the End of Time) Service jacket Assignment History Background The Death of McCoy in is meant to parallel the real-life death of , who passed away soon after the conclusion of Deep Space Nine. McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century)